


How the Blood Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Jedi Ben Solo, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Come here, Rey." He whispered, extending a hand. "...Please.""No!" Her answer was immediate. "No, I've followed you around long enough. This time, you come to me!"*************************Rey's parents opted to send her to Luke Skywalker, thinking she would be safe from Palpatine's claws with the Jedi Master. There, she meets troubled Ben Solo, and the two cultivate a strong relationship. However, Palpatine recognises his own blood, and calls to Rey, who finds it difficult to ignore his promises of a place where she can finally belong.Ben is determined to show her that she belongs by his side.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

<Granddaughter.> The voice whispered. <You are _my_ granddaughter, Rey. My _adorable_ granddaughter, taken away from me by those _villainous_ parents of yours. Taken away and abandoned with _**our greatest** **enemy. >**_

<Master Luke has been nothing but _kind_ to me.>

<Because he **_fears_** you, little one. He fears what we would become, if you and I were reunited.> The voice purred. <So he hides how much he loathes you. Treats you like just another peasant, when you were born to be an _**empress. >**_

<An empress?!>

<Your people are waiting for you, Rey.> The voice said. <Do not let them down. Do not let _**me**_ down.>

***************

It had started with a simple head pat. 

Ben had always been the affectionate kind when it came to her. They'd been oddly perceptive of each other's feelings and thoughts from the beginning - a special skill that had helped her adjust to the new environment after her parents left her with Master Luke. 

Fifteen-year-old Ben had found her cowering near a tree, where her parents' speeder had departed from. And though she had always been skittish around strangers she had allowed the boy to hold her hand until her sobs stopped. And when Master Luke came to get him, she had gone home with them.

Ben later told her that she had appeared to him in a day dream, and when he sensed her presence, he _knew_ he had to find her. 

_I left Master Luke behind,_ he had laughed. _He was so angry with me later, but it was all worth it._

Rey blushed in happiness, recognising the unspoken sentiments. 

_**You** were worth it. _

After reaching the temple, she had taken to following Ben around like a duckling, until Master Luke started training her seriously. She had noticed that he payed her special attention, and it was always thrilling to see the look of surprise on his face when she showed off her powers in the force. 

"Cheeky brat." Ben had laughed one day, peeping into one such session. "She believes she can move mountains."

"Soon, she may very well be able to." Master Luke had replied, a twinkle in his eyes. As if he knew a secret they didn't. 

Later, Ben started going on missions on his own, or with other students his age. She started seeing him less and less, and though it bothered her, he was no longer the only thing tying her to that place. 

Besides, no matter how far apart they were, she could always _sense_ him.

And this uncanny ability allowed her to find him whenever his mind was in turmoil. It started happening more frequently the older they got, but Rey would _always_ find him. _Always_ wrap her hands around him as he eased into her embrace.

"Headache." He would say.

But she could tell it was something far worse. And all she could do, was wait for him to open up to her.

A month after she turned seventeen, she dreamt of her parents. It took her by surprise - the last one had been so long ago - and so she burst into tears. 

Ben was by her side in minutes. His hair was tousled, and his clothes were in a disarray, as if he had just woken from slumber. 

He had felt her misery - she knew it. 

"Shh.." He whispered, holding her close to him. "Its okay. You're okay."

"I remembered-" Rey began, sobbing. "I remembered how they had left-" She shook her head. "My own parents didn't _want_ me."

"I'm sure they had their reasons, Rey." Ben said, pressing a chaste kiss on her temple. "But you have a new family now. And we all _want_ you here. I promise."

"You'll grow tired of me too-" She said. "I barely ever see you anymore-"

"Rey, kriff- I didn't know you saw it that way-" Ben hissed. "I'm so sorry. I'm not avoiding you. I'll _never_ avoid you-"

"Promise?" She whispered. 

"Promise." He drew her into a hug, and she melted. The last thing she remembered was the sound of his heart beating in unison with hers. 

When morning came, she woke to him sleeping beside her, still holding her close. 

He looked beautiful, she thought, memorising the many moles on his face. His long eyelashes. His sharp chin. His plush, pink lips. And how his hair moved in the slight breeze coming in through the small window of her dwelling.

_**Her** dwelling._

"Ben! Ben wake up-" She shook him awake. "You have to leave **now!** If someone sees-"

And when Ben sat up, Rey became acutely aware of how _**huge**_ he was. His robe was loosened, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his exposed skin. She had never seen him like _that_ before. 

"Yes, yes, they'll think something improper. I understand." He flashed her a smile, eyes still half lidded in sleep. "I'll get going then." 

He placed his palm on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Bye, sweetheart."

And then he left, leaving Rey wondering why exactly her heart seemed to be wanting to jump out of her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey becomes painfully aware of how her relationship with Ben has changed, and maybe she doesn't dislike it.

As far as teachers went, Rey had considered Luke to be extremely strict. Sometimes, the training itself would leave them unable to move, but he would be merciless. The chores were shared among them, and unless one of them was too sick to move, they would not be excused. They were seldom allowed to visit their parents, as Luke believed that a break in routine might distract them from continuing their jedi path.

Not that _that_ part affected Rey as much as the others. And though Ben made a show of how unaffected he was, she would still sense his sadness whenever a student received a coveted letter from their parents. When she visited him at his hut without warning, she would sometimes see him scramble to hide some parchments.

_They’re letters_ , he had finally confessed one night, as they sneaked out to have some time to themselves. _I write my parents letters, but I never have the chance to send them._

_You can send them holos instantly, can’t you?_ Rey had asked, puzzled. _You’ve been so good for so long – I’m sure Master Luke wouldn’t mind_.

_They’re busy people, you know._ Ben had laughed humourlessly. _That’s why I thought I could do letters. They could just sit down and read them whenever they have some free time._

_Then why don’t you send them?_

He had met her eyes then, looking so **broken** that it took everything in her to not pull him to her embrace.

_I’m scared._ He admitted. _I’m scared I might inconvenience them._

_They’re your parents!_ Rey had protested, but a part of her understood. The part of her that stayed awake at night, wondering whether her parents truly had hated her enough to abandon her.

_They’re Han Solo and Leia Organa first_ , Ben had sighed bitterly. 

They had walked silently that night, bound by their shared loneliness, but also grateful that they had each other.

That night was also the first time she realised that Ben Solo looked absolutely _beautiful_ in the moonlight, something that she continued to be taken aback by on every one of their subsequent night walks.

Luke was strict, yes, but there were whispers. That the old Jedi restrictions had been _worse_. That they were not allowed romantic relationships or familiar bonds. “No attachments”, her friend Devon had whispered to her as they had dinner one night. “That must have been so horrible. Imagine being around so many attractive people and not getting the chance to just –“, she punched her palm with her other hand for emphasis, “– **rough** it out?”

Tai, who was sitting within earshot, just rolled his eyes. “Not everyone wants to do that, you know?”

“Not everyone was born to be a jedi like _you_ , Tai.” Bip giggled. “Besides, you still get crushes and shit, don’t you?”

Tai gulped his water down, refusing to comment.

“Actually, the rules just asked to avoid _attachments_ , not intercourse in general.” Ben had chimed in. “Besides, many Jedi didn’t even stick to the rule.”

Everyone was taken aback. Ben wasn’t one to join in on conversation – usually he elected to finish his food wordlessly before slipping away to do some extra training. Many of their peers had resented him for his aloofness, mistaking it for vanity, resulting in them avoiding him and him avoiding them even more.

This was a rare good mood. Rey enjoyed it.

“Isn’t that how Master Luke was born?” Devon gossiped. “Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala – _You_ should know, right, Ben?”

Ben elected to remain silent, but there was a broad grin on his face as he took another bite of his bread.

That was also the night Rey became acutely aware of a strange throbbing between her legs.

Once dinner was over and they had washed their dishes, she had silently followed Bip and Devon to their tents, only listening to pieces of their conversation. Her traitorous mind kept replaying Ben’s cheeky smile. 

“… sure he’s **big**! I mean, look at his hands!”

“Do you think it’s true, what they say about the colour of their lips and the colour of their-“

“Maybe we should ask Rey.”

Both girls burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Rey, however, was confused, only having caught them say her name.

“Ask me what?”

“Ben.” Devon said, wriggling her eyebrows. “How _big_ is he?”

“Um… he’s pretty tall.” Rey replied, confused. “I mean… you guys can easily see that, right?”

They laughed at her answer, annoying her.

“No, Rey, Kriff, no. We were talking about something only _you_ have had the chance to see-“

“What Devon is trying to say, is-“ Bip interrupted eagerly. “His _cock_. How big is it?”

Rey froze, face aflame. “Why would I – Why would you think-“

“Please, stop playing coy.” Bip teased. “We all know about your ‘night walks’. What else are you two doing?”

“Walking! Talking! Kriff, you all thought we were-“ Rey hid her face with her arms, willing the ground to swallow her whole. “Ben and I- we haven’t even kissed!”

There was genuine shock on her friends’ faces.

“You mean to tell me, you’ve been walking with Solo every night, and did not even once get dicked down by that-“ Bip made a sound of pure frustration. “I mean, yes, he’s an arrogant prick, but how can you not make a move-“

“It’s not like _that_ between us-“ Rey said, desperately trying to save face and not react to how Bip had almost insulted Ben. “we’re just really good friends.”

“So you don’t mind me making a move?” Devon asked.

Rey must have made an impressive face, because once again, her friends were laughing at her expense.

“You **cannot** expect us to believe you don’t _desire_ him.” Bip said smugly. “Why don’t you try thinking of him when you touch yourself? See how your body reacts and then see if you can spew the same bullshit.”

“Unless she does, already.” Devon joined in.

Rey knew enough to assume that ‘touch yourself’ wasn’t meant to be taken literally, but she was too scared to share her ignorance people who had already laughed plenty because of her.

“You know what? I’ll do it.” She said in a huff. “If that will prove the obvious.”

* * *

In hindsight, maybe asking Ben about something Bip of all people had suggested, was not her smartest move.

“What does it mean when someone asks you to go touch yourself?”

Ben froze.

“Who- who told you that?”

“Bip suggested I do it to... “ She looked up at him shyly. “..to work some things out. Um, is it-“ She saw his ears turn red. “Is it a sex thing? It’s Bip who said it, so-“

“I.. I guess you can say that?” Ben was affecting calmness. But she knew all his tells. He was sitting straighter than ever, so rigid and unmoving that it seemed like he wasn’t even breathing.

“Can you tell me what it is? I didn’t ask them because I didn’t want them to think I’m stupid, but-“ she fiddled with her clothes. “-If, if you’re uncomfortable, I can ask someone else-“

“Ah no, no it’s okay. Just a little, unexpected.” He managed a slight smile, and then quickly looked away.

_Embarrassed. He was **embarrassed**._

“Rey, you… know what sex is, right?”

“Yeah…” She flushed, looking at her feet. Hearing him say _that word_ somehow made her feel _hot_ , and there was that strange throbbing again, and-

“When- when you touch yourself, you rouse the same kind of pleasure.” Ben continued. “ You just.. stroke yourself wherever it makes you feel good. Like, maybe your breasts… or-“ She heard him swallow thickly, “…between your legs-“

_Oh. **Oh**._

_The throbbing. It was her body begging to be touched._

“You- you can imagine someone else is doing it to you.” Ben’s voice was getting softer by the minute, “It’s.. different for men and women so.. I can’t be of more help-“

“Do you?” The question slipped out before she could help it.

“Huh?”

“…imagine someone else.. is touching you?”

Ben’s eyes were half lidded, and her body was screaming, and she wasn’t sure how she had been so _blind_ to its need earlier, because now everything about Ben was making her hot, and _wet_ , and she wondered how it would feel if _he_ were touching her instead, and-

“Yes.” He whispered softly, as if he had just admitted to a crime.

That night, as Rey let her fingers roam wherever they pleased, it was _him_ that she thought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Please feel free to leave comments and criticisms.   
> Come shout at me on Twitter @damn_driver


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Ben needs to do is ask. And ask he does.

Seeing him again the next morning, after how she had fantasized about him last night, was difficult. He looked as guilty as she felt, and for a moment she thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had thought of her as well.

Or was there someone else he fancied?

He was awfully close to Tai, she thought, her forehead furrowed in worry. And then there was Voe. She often challenged him to fights, and Rey had always thought she hated Ben, but what if she was wrong?

She didn’t like this, this feeling of jealousy. A true Jedi shouldn’t feel like this. It just showed her how much further she had to grow.

_I’d bet Tai and Voe are better at this Jedi stuff._

<You’re much stronger than them, child.>

Surprised, she looked around for whoever had said that. Master Luke was tending to younglings across the field, and the closest person to her was Ben, who was diligently peeling vegetables for their morning stew.

Besides, it was a voice she had never heard before. And it had felt strange, as if the words were _felt_ , rather than heard.

Something her mind conjured up, she hoped. Maybe because she hadn’t had much sleep last night.

She bent down to pick some more vegetables from their farm, before joining Ben at the table they used as a makeshift kitchen counter.

“Morning.” She said, in a voice she hoped did not reveal just how much seeing him affected her. But it cracked just a bit at the end, and she was sure he had noticed.

“Good morning.” He said, and his voice sounded lower than she remembered. “How did you sleep?”

“V-very well.” She said, pointedly looking away, knowing she was red. “Th-thank you.”

“Did you cum?”

Before she could react, he was walking away to dispose of the peels. She had five minutes to stew in what exactly he had asked her, before he returned to the table with an empty basket.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage until he finally came close enough to hear her answer. “No.”

She didn’t want to lie. It had felt good, _really_ good, but maybe she was too eager, because at one point it started to hurt, and she _knew_ she hadn’t reached the ‘peak’ that she had often heard her friends discuss in whispers.

“Pity.” He said, and there was amusement in his voice.

She couldn’t help herself. “Did you?”

“Yes.” He murmured, so close to her ears. “Thank _you_.”

And he was gone.

* * *

Ben nearly walked into a tree as he followed Luke to the woods.

“Careful!” his uncle chuckled softly. “You okay, Ben?”

The two were on their way to gather some herbs. It would be rainy season soon, and Luke wanted to stock up on some medicine in case the younglings got sick. _Some of them have never seen rain,_ Luke had explained. _Nothing can keep them from enjoying it the first time, and I don’t have the heart to stop them._

Ben had smiled, remembering Rey do the same thing as a child.

**_Rey._ **

“Yes, Master-“ He choked out. “I’m just a little… _distracted_.”

“That won’t do, Ben.” Luke said, waiting for his lanky nephew to catch up to him. “You need to be free from all distractions when you wish to access the Force.”

“I’ll be okay when the time comes.” Ben promised sheepishly. “I’m sorry, master.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luke prodded, slowly starting to walk again.

Ben had considered it. He had considered talking to Luke about a lot of things – the strange voice in his head, for one. The entity that called himself Snoke. How he felt Luke was unconsciously or consciously inhibiting his growth. How he felt like he had been away from home for so long, that he didn’t know if it would still be there when he went back.

But his feelings for Rey? It was even _more_ personal, and though he knew Luke wouldn’t forbid it, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he would disapprove, nevertheless.

Especially considering how Ben had behaved towards Rey just hours ago.

_Did you cum?_

He wanted to throw himself down a cliff. He probably would have, if Rey had not responded with equal heat.

_Did you?_

Of course, he had. He’d had a lot of practice. And though it hadn’t always been Rey that he thought about at those times, that night her image had refused to leave his head.

It was a particularly dirty fantasy that he had entertained for months now. Teaching Rey, guiding her first steps to pleasure. And when she asked him that question that night, Ben quickly realized that he could never be as smooth as he had been in his imagination.

He had blushed and fumbled around, and so had she. And if what he had discerned was right, they had both retreated to their rooms and imagined each other.

But she hadn’t cum, he thought with a frown. He knew it was harder for women to reach their peak, and her inexperience might have something to do with it too, but maybe if she had a little help-

“Ben, maybe you should go back and rest.” Luke interrupted his reverie.

_Maybe I should go find Rey and **not** rest._

“I can still help you out here.” He protested, “Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”

“Not when one pair belongs to someone who would rather be somewhere else.” Luke said.

Ben was worried for a second. Was Luke reading his mind? Did he know? Had he seen-

“You’ve been walking with only a single shoe on for quite a while now.” Luke sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “I kept waiting for you to notice, but you didn’t.”

Ben flushed in shame. “I’m sorry, master.”

“Listen, Ben, whatever is distracting you, deal with it.” Luke said. “Until you’re back to your best, I think you should refrain from training.”

<He thinks you’re weak minded> Snoke laughed. <The fool doesn’t believe you can control yourself.>

<Master is right, this time.> Ben replied, turning back. He could feel Luke’s burning gaze even as he retreated. He hoped he wasn’t disappointed.

<You give him too much credit.> Snoke said, <But what is it that distracts you so?>

<Thoughts of home.> Ben lied quite easily.

<Then you must find a new home.> Snoke advised. <You are always welcome here, Ben.>

<I’ll keep that in mind.>

* * *

Rey had never been so nervous about their walk before. She was anticipating something, and no matter how much she tried to calm down, her heart beat so loud that it was all she could hear.

Ben, however, seemed the same as always. Rather, he seemed uncharacteristically withdrawn. She tried to not let her disappointment show.

What exactly had she expected, anyway?

They walked in silence for a while until she finally decided to open her mouth.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He answered immediately, still not looking at her.

“Lie.” She pressed. “I can _feel_ that something is bothering you.”

He chuckled softly, “Yeah. I forgot we could do that.”

She instantly felt more at ease. Ben was just lost in thought. He wasn’t angry at _her_.

They walked in silence some more, and this time she wanted to wait till he was ready to talk. They’d reached the lake by the time she heard him clear his throat, preparing to speak.

“Today-“ He said, gruffly “Master Luke told me I was _distracted_. Asked me to sit out on training until I could control myself better.”

“That sounds excessive.” Rey huffed, “Master Luke is too hard on you.”

“I’m his nephew. If he’s not tough on me, others will scream favouritism.” Ben sighed. “But sometimes I do wish he would talk to me as my uncle, you know?”

They walked along the lake until they found a relatively dry place. After making sure the patch of land was free of Gizka droppings, they sat down, both wordlessly understanding that one way or another, this walk would take longer than usual.

“Do you know what was distracting me?”

When Rey turned to look at him, the first thing she noticed was how red his ears were. Ben blushed easily, but to be so flustered that even his ears turned red-

She hoped she was the only one who had had the chance to see that.

“I have many guesses.” She admitted, “But I’d like it if it were me.”

“It _was_ you. It _is_ you. Yesterday-“

“Yesterday.” She breathed.

“And today. When you played along with me. It made me _wish_ -“ Ben was trembling. “You’re my best friend, but suddenly I wanted to be _more_ , and-“

“Oh”

“I thought of you _all night_. I thought of all the things I wanted to do to you. Things I wanted you to do to me.”

“Me too.” She said, moving closer to him, so their elbows touched.

It felt so warm, _so warm_ , everywhere they touched, _so **warm**_.

“Rey, I have a request.”

She loved watching him like this. She loved how he had shed his almost arrogant demeanor, and was now reduced to this blushing mess in front of her. It looked like he was going to ask her something he _knew_ would be too much. Like he _expected_ to be denied.

Like he didn’t know she would give him the world.

“What is it?” She asked, inching even closer.

Their lips were inches apart, and she rejoiced. His breath was warm, heavy, and he looked at her with _hunger_. It was _perfect_. 

“Let me _watch_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Comments and criticisms will be appreciated.  
> Come yell at me in twitter at @damn_driver


End file.
